Shade of Teen Titans
by a dark hero
Summary: A person with powers like raven and end up joining the Titans and Please R&R and I don't own teen titans and my oc is called shade


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans were handling a simple bank robbery in progress. While all this was going on, a figure was high in the night sky, watching the event. His glowing red eyes gleamed in interest of these heroes and heroines that called themselves the Teen Titans. After they handed the criminals to the police, they headed to their Tower and the figure followed them.

_'They may know what they're doing protecting the city, but do they know what hard roads lie ahead of them?'_ thought the figure as he traveled.

That night, Raven sat up on her bed feeling that she was being watched - that someone, other than her teammates, was in the tower. She wasn't the only one. Her teammates also felt like this, so they were all out of their rooms en route to the command room. When they reached it, they saw a shadowy figure in the middle of the room wearing what seemed to be a completely black shirt, blue jeans, and a night black colored cloak with a hood covering half of his face. Only his red eyes could be seen from the shadows of the hood and was clearly a teen probably the same age as Beast Boy. For some reason, Raven felt a familiar aura from him.

"Look at you, a bunch of kids trying to be heroes."

"Who are you?" asked Robin, narrowing his eyes.

"I am called, 'Shadow of Night.'"

"May I ask why?" asked Raven.

"Because people only get the sight of my shadow."

"Just one thing. Why are you here?" asked Robin.

"It's just that you Titans interest me."

After a moment a silence.

"Are you a threat to the city." Robin demand .

The figure seemed to scan the group as they waited for his answer. Instead of answering directly, the hooded form replied with, "Why don't you find out for yourself."

Robin wasted no time in reacting. "Titans Go!" As Robin called out, everyone immediately moved into action as they have done so many times before.

Robin tried to kick him, but he grab Robin leg at mid kick and through him at the wall. At the same time, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him, but only to end up hitting Beast Boy in the form of a tiger as the figure cover himself in menacing red aura. 'Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!' he turned to Raven as the floor and walls slam against him, _'Her powers are effective against me and I sense that our powers are very similar in origin, perhaps she what I'm looking for.'_ In the same split second the figure blasted himself free from the floor and walls that were slam against him. In sync with the others, Starfire shot him with her starbolts, but he avoid them and landed on the floor with his hand up as a sign of surrender.

"Why fight us and then surrender when you were winning?" Asked Cyborg as he place a hand on the teen shoulder and the teen look up at him, when Cyborg look at the teen in the eye. A wave of fear wash over him and he try to keep a calm face.

"I was winning?! I thought I was lucky because I don't really know how to use my powers and are you afraid of me?" Said the figure

"No offense, the stoic look that you have even when in battle and the fact that you show no emotions in your eyes just creep me out is all, I should be use to that look by now being around Raven this long." Cyborg replied.

"We're taking you in for questioning." Robin said as he pull out a pair of hand cuff.

Just then the alarms went off. The Titans responded and the unname person followed them. When they got to Jump City prison, they saw Cinderblock breaking in.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail," said Beast Boy.

"And I can give you five reasons why you don't want to break in," said Robin as they started to fight Cinderblock.

So the mysterious figure just watched the Titans fight Cinderblock right up until they tried to use the "sonic boom" which was, in his opinion, an epic fail as it caused Cinderblock to get away. It also caused a prison break, which meant the Titans had to put the criminals back in their cells, he saw three of the prisoners going towards another and the Titans didn't them, so he stop them in their tracks by coming out from the ground blocking their path and with his red aura flowing menacingly as he give them menacing look with his red eyes, "And where do you think you're going.", They quickly ran back to their cells not wanting to know what he'll to them if they choose to fight him. The unname person went to join the others.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak," Said Beast Boy.

"None of us would've seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin yelled.

"Me! I messed up nothing! You got in my way!" Cy yelled .

"You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Robin yelled.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Cy yelled.

"Want me to say it again?!" said Robin.

"Stop! No more mean talking," pleaded Starfire.

_'Who taught her to speak?'_ thought the figure.

"Yeah, if you two are gonna fight we need time to sell tickets," poorly joked Beast Boy.

"Cinderblock got away and yelling is not going to change that, so stop acting like idiots and lets go home," Raven said in a perfect monotone.

Then Cyborg and Robin turned away from each other and started to walk away.

"Loser."

"Jerk."

Then they turned around and faced each other, both yelling "What did you say!?".

"You have a problem tin man?!"

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smell like cheap hair gel."

Then they started to argue with one another as the other Titans watched.

"I don't even know why you're on this team," said Robin.

"That make two of us, I QUIT!" yelled Cyborg as the rest of the Titans eyes became wide with shock. The figure sighed, knowing this was going to happen, as Cyborg walked away.

"And what about you?" spoke Raven, getting out of her shock and focusing on the figure.

"Name's Shade. If you need anything from me, just come and find me," he said. With that, he flew off.

The next day, a boy sat inside a coffee shop. He was having a cup of coffee and reading a book on paranormal myths when he saw Raven of the teen Titans enter the shop. He gave a smirk as she came towards him. She must have felt Shade's aura or read his mind.

"I know who you are," Raven said.

"Name's Drake," he greeted her.

"Why did you follow us and break into our base," demanded Raven.

"I only followed you because I had nothing better to do and I broke into your base for this book which I don't have in my collection yet. I have been looking for a copy of it because it has info on a myth that I want to learn about. You can have it back now," Drake said as he give back her book to her.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Raven.

"A way to become completely human," said Drake.

"But your powers are a gift. That is what makes you unique," said Raven.

Then her communicator started to beep. It was Robin, who told her that there was trouble and they needed her.

"I'm on my way."

"Mind if I come with you?" said Drake.

"You might as well," replied Raven as she covered herself and Drake with her magic and teleported them to the Titans.

The Titans were at a toxic waste plant fighting some kind of slime monster known as Plasmus. They thought they were done when they tied him down with support beams. Just as they got an alert saying Cinderblock causing havoc downtown, Plasmus split himself into five slime creatures.

'Gross. And I thought my parents were weird with their obsession with ghosts. That cost them their lives along with my sister's in that lab accident. Now I'm all alone for all my life,' thought Shade.

"Titans separate!" yelled Robin.

Shade was trying to get away from the head then he cover the container that were next to him in his red aura and slam them on it but it seep through them and went after Shade and Shade tries to find a way to beat the head of slime, he hit his head on a pipe and fell onto the ground and as the head close in on him, Shade eyes widen in fear as the slime creature devourer him and everyone in the room could have sworn they saw something covered red aure and blow up which made Raven think about Shade's powers.

Starfire was taking care of the snake, "Please no more chasing me." she plead as she fire a starbolt at it repeatedly and it devourer her as well

Raven was fight the squid, she containers at it as she float in the air but it dodging the containers and it swallow her whole.

Beast Boy was what seemed to be a bug as he change into different animals trying to get away from it before he could react it swallow him as well

With them all swallowed into them until Cyborg and Robin saved them.

"Hey Raven, mind if I go with you to your tower and read more of your books?" asked Shade.

"Sure," said Raven, _"Though it won't help because the kind of spell you need does not exist and I need to have a talk with you about your powers,"_ she thought.

"Dude, you read those creepy books. You're the same as Raven! One goth teen is good enough," said Beast Boy.

"I'm not goth," stated both Shade and Raven.

Back at the tower, Raven had brought every book from her room to the Tower's command room. There, Shade was floating two inches above the floor, legs crossed, using his telekinesis to lift a book up to him and quickly flip through the pages. After doing that with countless books, he sat on the floor and went into his human self, surprising all of the Titans but Raven.

"Friend Robin, Why is Shade now human but grey skinned like friend Raven," asked Starfire.

"Because I can change forms. As you can see, I have two forms. I don't know why I have grey skin," said Drake before Robin could answer her.

"Then are you the same as Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Shade, man, what are you exactly looking for?" asked Cy.

"A way to be completely human. Please called me Drake when I'm in this form," replied Drake.

"Why? Your powers are a gift. Surely you do not want to be rid of the them," said Starfire.

"First Raven, and now Starfire? Anyone else?" asked Drake.

"Your powers give a you chance to help people or harm them. It is only what you choose what you to do with them that matters," said Robin.

"Dude, with powers like yours, you can save people," said Beast Boy.

"Do you have a home to return to?" asked Robin.

"No."

"Then you can stay with us and join the team," said Robin.

"Sure. I'll join your team," said Drake as he become Shade.

"Then take this," said Robin as he give Shade a communicator.

"Anyone up for pizza?" asked Cy.

"I'm up, even though I haven't eaten anything in the last three weeks," said Shade.

"Then let's order some pizza!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Star and I will get the pizza," said Robin as they left.

"Cy, I'm going to get something from my cave," said Shade as he headed up to the ceiling.

"I'm going with you," said Raven.

"Why?" asked Shade.

"Because I want to. Is there a problem?" replied Raven.

"No."

Then they flew off to Shade's cave. When they got there, Shade went to his wooden chest and opened it, checking if all his books are there.

"Nice stack of books," spoke Raven as she looked over his shoulder.

"You can read them if you like, seeing that we have the same taste in books," said Shade as he use his telekinesis to lift the large wooden chest. They flew back to the tower and Raven tried to start a conversation with him.

"So how long have you had your powers?" asked Raven.

"I think my whole life without even knowing. I'm still learning how to use them. I never reverted to human form after the accident until I was at the Coffee shop and at the tower," said Shade.

"You were never human then," said Raven.

"I don't know about that. I grew used to my powers and it feels more natural being in this form than human," said Shade.

"I see, but why stay in that form when you could have ignored it and tried to get back to the life you had before the accident," said Raven.

"Even If I did, it won't be the same because..." said Shade, trailing off the subject.

"Your family died in the accident," said Raven getting to where he trailed off.

They entered the tower, ate some pizza with the others, and got some rest for the night.


End file.
